Fossil Fighters
by brightclaw237
Summary: A boy and a dog (that really is human but transformed into a dog/wolf .) take a boat to an island where they will battle with dinosaurs from long ago. There will be adventure, danger, some romance, new and old friends will meet. This is the story of Hunter and Brightclaw.
1. To Vivosaur Island

**Fossil Fighters: Ch.1 To Vivosaur Island**

**Brightclaw237:Before I start the story I want to introduce You to some of the characters.**

**Hunter:I'm the hero of the story or what I've heard. **

**Brightclaw237:I've added my own character to the story to become Hunter's partner, which is me Brightclaw.**

**Hunter: Hey you can't do that .**

**I actually can since it is "my" story.**

**Brightclaw: Brightclaw237 does not own Fossil Fighters or Pokemon ,just me.**

Capt. Travers: So what're ye names kids? And what're ya stories Brightclaw: My name is Brightclaw I am something you would call an angel-hound I made the name up myself. Capt. Travers: So what's your story kid.

Brightclaw: My stories real long but okay here I go. You see me as a talking wolf fox but I'm actually a human. I'm also part pokemon. Capt. Travers: Part pokeman what's that. Brightclaw: Not Pokeman short for pokect monsters.

I've become a pokemon from each mystery dungeon game I have played somehow my imagination was so strong that scientist experimented on me to make me into a bio-weapon.

Their plan backfired my heart would burn brightly for justice so I transformed into a Charizard and broke free from the lab and flow to the national government and all the scientist were arrested except for the one that actually helped loosen the chains and the muzzle from me.

I thank her to this day. Capt. Travers: So how many species are you then Brightclaw? Brightclaw: I have four different pokemon species within my blood ironicly they are they pokemon I choose for my journey.

I'm part Charizard, Swampert, Typhlosion, and a Pikachu. Capt. Travers: Huh So why do you look like a wolf then? Brightclaw: Somehow this image came into my and it reminds me of my first pet Smokey.

She was kind of like a big sister to me even though I was human and she was a dog. When I was in first grade she passed away.

I cried that day hugging her saying no Smokey don't go, but she had already passed form old age. I was around five or six at the time but my heart was broken. But I'm all right now. I came to a town met this boy ,the kid who's sleeping back there and became his partner. So that's all of my story.

Capt. Travers: Whoa that sure was a mouthful, what about that kid back there?

(Capt. Travers points at Hunter.) Brightclaw: Oh I'll wake him up. Hunter: (Still sleeping) Zzzz. Brightclaw: Hey Hunter wake up. Hunter: (still sleeping) Zzzz.

Brightclaw: Hunter I said wake up and that means now. Hunter: (Still asleep) Zzzz. Brightclaw: HEY HUNTER WAKE UP MEANS TO **WAKE UP NOW!**

Hunter: (Falling out of his chair shaken from shock.) Hey Brightclaw whatja do that for? Brightclaw: Cause Capt. Travers asked you a question.

Hunter: Oh, okay so what is your question Mr. Travers? Capt. Travers: So you want to be a fossil fighter boy, I see that gleam in your eyes, you want to be a master don't you.

Hunter: That's right sir. Capt. Travers: So what's your name son? Hunter: My name is Hunter sir.

So what's your favorite dinosaur Hunter? Carnivores or herbivores? Hunter: I like carnivores? Capt. Travers: Small and quick-footed or big and strong? Hunter: Small dinosaurs. Capt. Travers: Do you like the Deinonychus or the Vilociraptor? Hunter: I like the Deinonychus. Capt. Travers: Hmm, Hunter and Brightclaw you two sound like you two could become quite the champs.

Hunter and Brightclaw: Thank you we'll try our best.

Capt. Travers : Oh the Vivosaur Island is in sight. Brightclaw: Whoa really let me see. It's beautiful, Hunter you've gotta see this dude. Hunter: Awesome I cannot wait to become a fighter.

Brightclaw: Me either buddy. (The boat pulls up to the island drop off point.)

Capt. Travers: Good luck Hunter, good luck Brightclaw.

Follow your dreams and never give up no matter what. Hunter and Brightclaw: Thanks Captin Travers. We'll do our best. Brightclaw: Now our adventure begins. Hunter: That's right Brightclaw now let's go to the Relic Hotel.

**Brightclaw237:That's it for this chapter # 2 will come in a few days.**

**Brightclaw: Aw come write some more.**

**Brightclaw237:I would but my little brother wants to play on the computer. I'm lucky he let me type this whole chapter.**

**Also the stuff about my dog Smokey did really happen.**

**Hunter: That's real sad dude****L**

**He acts dumb to annoy you right.**

**Brightclaw237:Yep, See ya guys.**


	2. Fighting with Fossils

**Fighting with Fossils**

**Brightclaw237: An update finally. Sorry for not posting in a while and thanks for the hard to write this story especially during school.**

**Brightclaw: Yeah but we get our dino medals toady.**

**Hunter: Also we get two new friends too. Brightclaw: YAY!**

**Brightclaw237:On with the chapter. **

**Hunter's POV:**

* * *

We step off the boat and are greeted by two ladies. "Hello and welcome to Vivosaur Island." Lady one said. "Are you two here to become fossil fighters?" Lady two asked. "Yes we are." I answered. I told Brightclaw not to talk because then she would be taken away to be studied and experimented on. After the nice ladies introduced themselves as Beth and Sue, they then showed us where to go. Just then a man in a white lab coat came running in a hurry, followed by four men holding a strange machine.

**Man's POV: **Oh no, oh nowhere to put it. Oh I know right over there by the dock. Easy now boys, gently set it down. There, now what's next on the agenda? " Doctor Diggins are here to give these two their licenses?" Beth asked. Oh, new fighters okay just got to change this in my schedule I'll help you in a few minutes.

* * *

**Hunter's POV: **Who was that guy? "I asked. "That was Doctor Diggins, he's the one you will be receiving your licenses from." Beth answered." Oh great,(he sighs)well lets head to the Fossil Center Brightclaw. (Brightclaw nods in agreement.) We both head to the Fossil Center and are greeted by a women in her early twenties. "Hello my name is Wendy how may I help you?" She asks. Well actually the two of us are here to become fossil fighters. "The two of you, then where's the second one?" Wendy asks. She's right here.( I point at Brightclaw) "The dog wants to be a fighter." Wendy laughs. "I'm not a dog I'm a human." Brightclaw said. "Wait you're human, but you look like a dog." Wendy said. "Even if I don't look human right now I'm still a human!" Brightclaw shouted. "Wait you were on the news from a month ago, weren't you?" Wendy asked. "Yep that was me alright." Brightclaw said. "Why are you here to become a fossil fighter though Brightclaw?" Wendy asked. "Cause it'll be a brand new experience for me." Brightclaw explained. "Okay then you two should go to the Relic Hotel for now because Doctor Diggins is not here right now." Okay, lets go Brightclaw. We head into the hotel. "Welcome to the Relic Hotel, your room is already prepared as you requested and you have two roommates to share it with" .Mr. Relic explained. Sweet, we need to unpack all of our suitcases. "Just take the elevator on the right." Mr. Relic explained. Thank you sir, after we exited the elevator and entered the room I was greeted by an angel-hound that looks like Brightclaw but this one had two orange back paws and a blue lightning bolt on his tail. "Hey there, how's it going?" He asked. It's going good. I answered. "So dude what're your names?" I looked over on the bed that the dog jumped on and saw his partner. He looked about my age. My name's Hunter and this is Brightclaw. I motioned my hand to Brightclaw who was hiding behind my leg as I introduced us. "The name's Holt and this here is my partner Sparky, he can be very energetic." Holt explained. Huh I couldn't tell with him jumping everywhere. I joked. Well we better unpack right girl? I asked Brightclaw . She only nodded. "Hey do you guys need some help?" Holt asked. Sure, why not? After we all got everything unpacked and Brightclaw was able to tell Sparky and Holt her secret Holt told us that we should head to the fossil center to get our vivosaurs. All right then let's go Brightclaw! I shouted. We ran as fast as would could so we would be able to get our dino medals before Doctor Diggins had to be somewhere else, as we entered the building we were greeted by Wendy. "Oh Hunter and Brightclaw, you two came in just at the right moment, Doctor Diggins just came back, he's in the next room over." Wendy points at the door to her right then let's hurry before he takes off again. Thank you Wendy. We head into the room and see Doctor Diggins. Hi Doctor Diggins we're here to get our Vivosaurs. "Oh yes now what are your names?" Doctor Diggins asked. "My name is Hunter I am about 10yrs old and my birthday is 05/01/2001." Hunter explained. My name is Brightclaw I am 12yrs old and my birthday is 05/07/1998. "Oh yes I've heard about you from Wendy, we will make sure no scientist will find you or experiment on you." Thank you very much sir. "Well let's clean and revive your Vivosaurs for to see if you two are qualified for fighters." He said. **Hunter and ****Brightclaw's POV:** All right lets do this. We clean our fossils at 100%, both having the same species an Altispinax or Spinax for short.

* * *

**Hunter's POV:** Cool a Spinax. "What is my name?" I heard a voice. Who said that? "I did, it's me I'm the fossil you just revived." :Whoa you can talk to me through my mind? Yeah, so Hunter what is my name? Your name, hmm let me think. How about Ace? It means #1 and your my first Vivosaur. "I like it." Ace said.

* * *

**Brightclaw's POV:** My turn. So what to name you. Oh I know how about Chomp? "I love it!" Chomp roared. "All right you two its time to test you guys to see if you are ready to become fossil fighters." Doctor Diggins said. All right let's do this! So where do we go? "You will go to the building next door other known as the Fossil Stadium." Doctor Diggins explained. Ok thank you Doctor Diggins. We'll be on our way then. Next time you see us we'll be full fledged fossil fighters. "Good luck to the both of you."**Hunter and Brightclaw's POV: **Thanks.

* * *

**Hunter's POV: **We head into the fossil stadium reception area. "Hello my name is Lucy, are you here to become a fighter?" Lucy asks. Yes I am here for the Human license and my friend is here for the angel-hound license. "All right then what is your name and age sir?" Lucy asks. My name is Hunter and I am 10 yrs old. "Okay then what is your name and age miss?" Lucy asks. "My name is Brightclaw and I am 12yrs old." Brightclaw answers. "Okay you two are all signed up. First up is your cleaning test. Good luck to you two .When you are ready please enter the door to your right to begin." We head into the room after we had lunch and a small nap to be ready for cleaning and battle. There inside we saw a small, yellow, bolder-shaped robot with two silver metallic arms with raptor-shaped claws for fingers, and a small rotating drill on it's head) Robot: Hello my name is KLE-4N(cleanor) I am here to test your cleaning skill . You both must clean to at least 50 to pass.

* * *

**Brightclaw's POV:** I could see that Hunter was worried that I wouldn't pass the cleaning test, but I reassured him with my thumbs from my human form. When we both finished we were amazed at our scores.

"Whoa how did we both get 100% on the same type of fossil rock?" Hunter asked. I guess its because that we're such good friends that we do everything in perfect sync. "That makes sense I guess." Then we headed back to Lucy. "Congratulations on passing the cleaning portion of the test. Now it is time for you to defeat the level masters. Just head into the same room and wait at the next door to meet them."

* * *

**Hunter's POV "**Ok let's do this. We head into the room and wait for the level masters. To our surprise its Captain Travers. "What are you doing here Capt. Travers." Brightclaw asks. "I'm the level master and this is my partner." He points to a dog that is wearing a similar shirt to his. "His name is Diver, you see he loves to explore the deep sea." Nice to meet you Diver. "You two ready to have some fun?" Diver asks. "That's right we have fight till we can fight no more." Brightclaw howled. "Then let's go, oh yeah one more thing before we battle there will be a formation screen?" A what screen? "Well it don't matter right now since you guys only got one vivosaur for each team." He explains. All right let's battle. We all headed into the stadium. Across from me was Capt. Travers, he sent out something called a Goyo. I sent out Ace, he roared as he was unleashed. The announcers confirmed that Goyo's stats were lower so Capt. Travers got the first move. "Goyo use rock head on Spinax." Ace doge it and counter with spinax fang. Ace doges to the side and counters. Goyo disappears in a bright light as it reverts back into a dino metal. I look over to see Brightclaw's battle about to start.

* * *

**Brightclaw's POV: **I was ready for battle. I saw Diver send out a Goyo just like his partner l, the stats were different compared to the other his had more Lp than the other, so I went first Chomp only knew one attack so I decided to pass because of his ability to counter with the spikes on his back. I pass saving up on FP. "Goyo use rock head on Spinax." Diver commanded. I mentally told Chomp to counter with his spikes, he nodded in agreement. Chomp was was hit by Goyo head butting him in the back causing damage to Chomp, but with auto counter Goyo was dealt 3 damage. It was my turn now. Chomp use Spinax fang on Goyo. Chomp stepped forward and snapped at Goyo defeating and reverting it back to a dino metal. "Hunter and Brightclaw win." Dude that was awesome, I can't wait to do it again. "I know but did we pass the test?" Hunter asked. "Yes, yes you did. Doctor Diggins said. Both of us jumped up into the air and shouted hooray! "Here you two go." Doctor Diggins said as he handed us our fighters' licenses.

* * *

**Brightclaw237: I already have chapter #3 done I just don't have time to post it yet. I'm lucky a friend is keeping my brother busy downstairs.**

**Brightclaw: Will I get a brother though?**

**Hunter: Why do you want a brother?**

**Brightclaw: It gets boring at times. **

**Brightclaw237:Mabey just wait and I'll think about adding a little brother to the story for you.**


End file.
